


What Would Have Happened If...

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: Haikyuu's Mulan [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akihiko Enters Protective Brother Mode, Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confession, First Kiss, Hinata as Little Brother, M/M, Mulan AU, Omega!Tooru, Promise For The Future, Takeru Is Precious, Terushima Is A Tease, Tobio As Khan, pure fluff, what if situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: What would have happened if Oikawa's Father would be alive and friends with Iwaizumi's father? How would Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's first meeting have gone?Let's find out, now shall we? :3





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/gifts).



> Heyho guys~!! o(^w^)o
> 
> This is kind of an AU to the Mulan AU itself~!! I have to thank the sweet DontMindMeDear (JustANerd) for bringing this idea to my attention!! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
> Basically this is a scenario of what might have happened, if Oikawa's father would be alive and Iwaizum's father came to visit his friend and fellow soldier while bringing his son along. I had so much fun~ writing this One Shot for the AU!! And I'd definitely would love to write more, if you all would like that! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ
> 
> But without further ado~ I present to you the a little bit differen first meeting of Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the Mulan AU!! Enjoy~!  
> ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

The fresh air whirling through the cherry blossoms, that were in full bloom at this time of the year. The midday sun sending bright light onto the ground and shrouding the earth in comfortable warmth. The birds chirping their little songs to disrupt the silence. Everything just seemed so peaceful as if nothing could disturb the harmony currently having settled down over Seijoh.

 

That were the thoughts, that ran through Oikawa Tooru’s head as he sat under one of the cherry blossom trees in his family’s garden and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere, while humming softly to himself as he ran his fingers through his long, chestnut coloured locks.

 

‘Arf. Arf.’

 

He was drawn out of his wandering thoughts when the small body of an overexcited dog jumped into his view together with quite a few chickens in advance, that were being chased by the orange furred animal. Tooru couldn’t suppress the soft laughter escaping his lips as he watched the little chase happening right in front of his eyes.

 

“Careful, Chibi-chan! We don’t want the situation from last time to repeat itself, right?”

 

This perked the dog’s interest and it looked up to stare at the Omega for a moment, before folding back its ears as the memories seemed to replay of its eye getting injured by one of the chicken’s peaks. But the moment one of the birds ran in front of its snout, it was right back to chasing with excited barks.

 

“Haha. Doesn’t seem like Hinata learned from last time.”

 

A giggle left Tooru’s lips as a new voice joined the ruckus and with a turn of his head he looked into the face of his brother, Akihiko, who settled down beside him.

 

“No. He really didn’t learn. Hopefully nothing happens.”

 

“Let’s just hope or he’ll get a scolding from Tobio again.”

 

“Don’t bring Tobio-chan into this, Nii-chan. You know he’s just very protective of him.”

 

“I know, I know.” His older brother laughed as he leaned back on his hands to enjoy the mid-spring sun. That was when the younger ones eyes fell on the Alpha’s clothes and he couldn’t help but notice, that it looked quite more elegant than his brother usually dressed.

“What’s with the fancy attire, Onii-chan? Did mom finally get you to dress as your status requires you to?” The Omega chuckled in mock amusement, because it was common knowledge, that Oikawa Akihiko was not really one to brag with his Alpha Status.

 

“Hm? Oh, this?” The brown haired male tugged on the collar of his Yukata, before he shrugged and returned into a more relaxed position. “No. I just already got dressed, while Yuna is getting Takeru ready and mother is getting afternoon brunch ready together with grandmother?”

 

The younger Oikawa brother was left to blink in utter confusion and looked rather lost as he tapped against his lips thoughtfully. “What for? It’s just us, right? So why the whole get up as if we wanted to impress someone?”

 

This time around it was Akihiko’s turn to look at the Omega in surprise. “You do remember, that it is today, that father is expecting a guest.” He stated matter of factly in a slow voice. “Right, Tooru?”

 

_…_

 

“What?!” Tooru was on his feet immediately as he looked at his older brother with widened eyes. “That was today? I thought that’s next week.”

 

“No. General Iwaizumi will be visiting us today.” Glancing upwards for a moment the Alpha hummed thoughtfully. “In fact, he should be here in about an hour. So you still have enough time to get…” But opening his eyes he noticed, that he already had been left alone. “...dressed.”

 

A sigh escaped his lips as he watched his little brother hurry into the house and he shook his head with a fond smile, when he felt a small pressure on his upper leg. It seemed like Hinata had finally given up on chasing the chickens and had decided to join Akihiko under the trees.

 

“Whatever am I going to do with him, Hinata?” The older of the Oikawa siblings asked the orange furred dog, who just tilted his head to the side with a clueless expression on his face. With a sigh Akihiko reached out to him and gently scratched Hinata behind his ear, which caused the animal’s tail to wag in delight. “You have no idea either, now, do you?”

 

‘Arf.’

 

* * *

 

_Hopefully he could still make it._

 

Hurrying across his room Tooru tried to get ready as fast as possible, while still having to do his hair and sometimes this was not easy, when his long, chestnut haired locks decided not to cooperate with him. But at least he had bathed himself and put on one of his finest Yukatas already.

 

Finally settling down in front of the mirror in his room the Omega allowed himself a moment to take a few deep breaths, before he grabbed for a brush and began to untangle the mess, that were his waist length, soft locks. All the while he hummed to himself and tried to calm down his raising heart, because as his thoughts floated through his mind he realized the true meaning of his father’s guest’s visit.

 

General Iwaizumi was known all over the country for being the one to lead Seijoh’s troops to victory against many enemies in all those recent years. Always by his side was Tooru’s father, Oikawa Keisuke, which is how the Oikawa family became known to the population as well. Both Alphas became good friends over the time they joined forces on the battlefields, but never had Tooru until now met the general in person, which made him all the more nervous.

 

_He needed to make a good impression._

 

He looked into the mirror while placing the hair accessory in his hand carefully into a few locks he had collected at the back of his head. It was a beautifully decorated comb, that his father had brought back as a present for his youngest son, when he had returned from his latest journey. Taking a last deep breath Tooru let his eyes glide over his appearance and nodded in approval.

 

_He was ready!_

 

* * *

 

When he neared the living room Tooru could already hear the boisterous laughter of his father and soon a second voice joined him, so he assumed that their guest had already arrived. Standing in front of the wooden door he didn’t really know, if he could turn up just like that, so he fidgeted on the spot playing with his fingers.

 

An embarrassingly high shriek escaped the Omega’s lips, when the door in front of him was suddenly slid open and he was met with the surprised gaze of his mother, who had probably just gotten up to get the tea as he concluded by the fact, that she was holding one of her finest tea pots in her hands.

 

“Tooru darling, there you are.” His mother pulled him out of his stunned state. “Your father and I were already wondering where you went. Just go inside, while I get the tea. Our guests surely would love to meet you.”

 

After those words the Omega was left alone in the entrance of the room completely unmoving, but not for long as his father’s gaze soon met his and he lifted his hand to wave the younger over. With careful steps Tooru followed his silent order and it relieved him to see, that his brother was also seated at the table together with his wife and son, Takeru.

 

“Ah, is that him?” The sudden ring of an unknown voice caused Tooru to flinch slightly, but he stood brave in front of the Alpha, that had now turned to him and couldn’t be anybody else than General Iwaizumi. “Your youngest, you’ve been telling me so much about, Keisuke?”

 

His father nodded with pride, while the Omega had lowered himself onto his knees in a comfortable position at Akihiko’s right side. “Yes, Ryuutarou. This is my youngest son, Tooru.”

 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Iwaizumi-Taishou. I have heard many great tales about you from my father.” He bowed his head in respect and pushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

 

“Haha. I hope only good things.” The general laughed loud and heartfelt, so one could hear that it was honest and free willed.

 

“Yes, of course.” Tooru answered in a soft voice and didn’t dare to raise his head much more than needed, because as much as he didn’t like to behave like it was usually expected from an Omega, he couldn’t bring his father shame in front of one of the most respected army commanders in the whole country of Seijoh.

 

“You do really have remarkable kids, Keisuke, I have to say.” Iwaizumi Ryuutarou’s voice filled the room again, after a few moments of silence. “I’ve seen only a glimpse of what Akihiko can do, but I am pretty sure, that he has a long and successful career in the army in store, if he decides to follow your footsteps. He will be well respected by all the other soldiers.”

 

“Thank you, Sir. It is an honour to hear this from one of Seijoh’s greatest heroes.”

 

“Keep working, kid. And one day you will be up there too.” The General acknowledged Akihiko’s words with a slight bow of his head and an encouraging smile, before he continued. “And your youngest, Tooru, he really possesses a remarkable beauty. I am sure, that whoever may be chosen as his Alpha will be blessed to have him by his side. Don’t you think so, ....?”

 

The named Omega didn’t follow the rest of the conversation as he heard the slide of the door and discarded his gaze to see his mother coming in with a fresh pot of tea. Out of pure habit he already reached out for the ceramic object, because it was well known in society, that always the youngest Omega in the house would be the one to pour the tea.

 

While his mother returned to her seat beside his father, Tooru reached for his father’s cup to pour him the first droplets of the beverage, before turning to their guest since he was the next important person in the room. “Would you like some tea as well, Iwaizumi-san?”

 

“How could I say ‘No’ to a good cup of tea?” The Alpha laughed as he passed his cup to the youngest Omega. “Would you like some as well, Hajime?”

 

“Yes, father.” The sudden ring of a new voice startled the chestnut haired boy, but he didn’t let it show and he hoped to also not reek of embarrassment of having not noticed, that they had more than just one guest.

 

Peeking up through his long lashes Tooru’s heart startled in his chest, when his chocolate brown irises collided with two pools of emerald green. Those deep eyes were looking at him with such intensity, that his instincts immediately tried to act up and it did nothing for him, when a polite smile was thrown his way. He could feel his cheeks burning from the heat, that had wandered into them as he continued to stare and drank in the sheer handsomeness, that was presented to him.

 

_This Alpha was more than he could have ever dreamed of._

 

The spell between the two of them was broken, when emerald eyes shot down to where the table was located and his mother’s voice managed to reach his ears. “Tooru! Dear! The tea!”

 

“Huh?” Blinking rapidly the addressed male looked down and squeaked in surprise, when he saw that the liquid was already pouring over the edges of the cup, so he quickly set the teapot down and grabbed for the cloth his sister-in-law was extending to him. “I-I’m so s-sorry!”

 

His father waved it off with a soft smile as he placed his other hand on top of the Omega’s head, a gesture that had always calmed his sons down. “There is no harm done here, Tooru. No need for an apology.”

 

“B-But I...I did a-and...The t-tea…” Tooru tried to explain himself, but when his eyes collided with the pair of, who he presumed was Hajime, he began to stutter incoherent words, until he just shut himself up and dropped his gaze into his lap to not make it any worse.

 

“Really now. No need to apologize, kid.” General Iwaizumi spoke up as he took the newly filled cup of tea from Oikawa’s mother, who had quickly cleaned up the rest, and took a sip of it, while looking between Tooru and the handsome stranger. “But this reminds me of something. From the looks it seemed you two haven’t been introduced yet.”

 

All Tooru did was slightly shake his head as he held the general’s gaze, but it soon wandered to the Alpha beside him, when the attention of the room turned to the newly introduced soul.

 

“My son, Hajime. He’s quite skilled I have to say so myself. An excellent student and promising soldier for Seijoh’s army in the future. All he needs now is a mate to return home to.”

 

“Father!”

 

“Alright, alright. I’m done.” Hajime’s father chuckled in amusement, because his son didn’t miss the obvious hint in a certain Omega’s direction, who was still trying to not meet any of the eyes of the other people in the room, but rather found his fingers very interesting to observe.

 

As the newly introduced humbly greeted each other they didn’t notice the watchful irises of Tooru’s grandmother on them, who had been rather silent during the whole scenario. But she didn’t miss the secret glances her younger grandson threw at the general's son nor how the youngest Alpha in the room couldn’t quite keep up with the conversation in the room, when his gaze sometimes drifted off to a certain Omega.

 

* * *

 

It had already turned dark when Tooru finally excused himself from the lively round and made his way out into the garden, where his feet automatically carried him to his favourite place under the cherry blossom trees. He let his body sink onto the bench and allowed himself to breath in the fresh air and all his worries out. A smile graced his lips, when Hinata was quick to run up to him and snuggle up against his legs.

 

“You can be glad you weren’t in their Chibi-chan.” The dog tilted its head to the side in confusion, which lead the Omega to giggle, before he sighed and let his fingers travel through orange coloured fur. “I completely embarrassed not only myself, but also my father in front of his close friend and son. Like usual.”

 

“I wouldn’t say it like that.”

 

The unexpected addition of a second voice left Tooru to let out a startled noise and he whirled around to be met with the figure of none other than Iwaizumi’s son only standing mere metres away from him. Swallowing harshly he had a hard time to suppress the blush wanting to conquer his cheeks, because in a standing position he could see even more how built and structured like an Alpha Hajime’s body was.

 

_Curse his heart for wanting to jump out of his chest!_

 

He couldn’t even bring his mouth to open properly as the general’s son walked up to him, just followed every movement with his deep brown eyes and nodded faintly when the Alpha motioned to the spot beside him in silent question, if he could take a seat. Hinata seemed to immediately trust the new person as he jumped over and happily greeted his new human friend.

 

There were a few moments of silence between them and only the dog’s happy noises could be heard as Hajime scratched through the soft fur. Meanwhile Tooru tried to find his voice again, but deeply failed so he avoided his eyes to the little lake nearby.

 

“What did you mean?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What did you mean, when you said you embarrassed your father like usual?”

 

“Oh.” The Omega fidgeted for a few moments, not knowing how to begin, while Hajime waited patiently for the other to speak. “I...I’m not really the typical Omega. Well...I don’t want to be. I also want to voice out my opinion and be a regular part of society.

 

“All..All my life I’ve been practically living here in this house. Protected and shielded from the ‘outside world’ as my mother calls it. But…” Tooru let his eyes wander up to look into the night sky, that was covered in stars. “I want to see so much more. Like the stars. They get to see so many beautiful places, while wandering through the sky.” He lowered his gaze again to look down onto his folded hands. “And here I am. Waiting for the day I will be matched with a random Alpha, who most likely won’t even treat me as his equal.” He perked up, when he noticed, that he was actually sharing more than necessary, which lead him to grab one strand of his long locks and play with it nervously between his fingers. “B-But forget I said anything. I-It’s really not that important.”

 

_…_

 

“It is important, if it is to you.”

 

Those words caused the Omega to slowly look up and meet Hajime’s eyes, who was staring at him with a gentle expression in his irises as he slowly reached out and took the lock of hair from between Tooru’s fingers curling it around his own. “If you want to see the world, then I will show it to you.”

 

“I-Iwaizumi…-san…w-wha-”

 

“Please, no formalities. I’m not my father. Call me, Hajime.”

 

Tooru could feel his whole face heating up, when he stared into the Alpha’s honest eyes, while he pressed a curled up hand against his rapidly beating heart. “W-What do you m-mean with what you s-said, H-Hajime?”

 

“I meant it as I said it, Tooru.” Hearing his name being spoken in such a smooth, deep voice sent shivers down the Omega’s spine. “If you let me, then I will show you the world.”

 

“B-But, why?”

 

“Because you are not like any Omega I have met before. You are beautiful, stunning and a little bit clumsy…” Hajime didn’t suppress the low laugh escaping his lips, when he earned himself a pout from Tooru for this statement, but soon continued. “But you also have your own thoughts and mentality. You don’t want to follow rules, that have been set up centuries ago. You’re different.”

 

“A-And that is not bad?”

 

“No.” The Alpha immediately shook his head and slowly released the lock of hair from his fingers to reach for one of Tooru’s hands, which he only took in his when the other didn’t flinch away. “That is exactly the reason why I want to get to know you.”

 

The Omega looked down at their joined hands and noticed immediately how pale and fragile his own looked compared to Hajime’s tanned and strong one. Never before had anyone said such words to him. Everyone had always sad how bad it was, that he thought differently of their society, but not this time.

 

This time he was actually accepted the way he was.

 

Slowly lifting his eye lids chocolate brown once again collided with emerald green and he tried to search for any source of dishonesty, but couldn’t find one. He took a deep, quivering breath, before he deemed his voice ready to function again.

 

“If you’ll have me, I would really like to get to know you better as well.

 

Hajime.” He added with a smile starting to grow on his features and couldn’t help the heat entering his cheeks, when the Alpha smiled at him and lowered his lips to the back of Tooru’s hand to gently place a kiss on it.

 

It was the angry neighing of someone nearby, that broke their little moment and both of them looked in the directions of the stables, where a Friesian Horse was practically glaring at them or well one of them.

 

Raising a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter, Tooru shook his head a few times. “Oh, Tobio-chan.”

 

“Tobio-chan?”

 

“My horse. He’s very...protective of me.”

 

“Hm. I see.” Hajime mused as he reached up and pushed some misplaced locks of hair behind the Omega’s ear. “Seems like I have to gain his trust then.”

 

“Mhm~, but I am sure you will win it in no time.” Tooru hummed as he dared to let his head sink on the Alpha’s shoulder with a little doubt inside his heart, but the moment an arm securely wrapped around his waist it was quickly destroyed.

 

Both of them sat their in comfortable silence and enjoyed each other’s presence, all while not noticing Tooru’s grandmother watching from a distance as she had a knowing smile taking over her old features.

 

_The seed of something deeper than adoration had been planted at this very moment._

  
_Now it waited to grow and bloom in the near future._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how those two met and decided to get to know each other~!! ^w^  
> Thank you again so much, DontMindMeDear (JustANerd), for having this wonderful idea! I hope you, and all the other readers, enjoyed this little One Shot! I definitely did while writing it and melted due to the fluff in the end! Save me! *drowns in feels* *w*
> 
> The next Chapter of 'Rise Of A Hero' might have to wait a while, since I am going on vacation tomorrow, but I'll try to write quite a few parts while being away. Until then I hope I see you on my next work! Thank you so much for reading! Until then I'm signing out! Cha Ne~! (๑・v・๑)


	2. Gaining Tobio's Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Iwaizumi said, that he wants to gain Tobio's trust. But will he succeed?  
> And how much can he bring Tooru's feelings into a jumble this time?
> 
> Let's find out shall we~!! \\(^O^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho, lovely readers! I am back from the dead or well rather back from after gaining victory over writer's block!! ^O^  
> I finally~ managed to write something after the 2 week vacation threw me into a total block for 'Rise of a Hero'. (Which don't worry, if some of you read it, I'm also currently working on Chapter 05, I'm just still figuring out on how to make the song 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You' into written scenes. So stay tuned~! :3)
> 
> But more importanly for this Chapter I took up one of the ideas, that the lovely person I gifted the first One Shot to gave me and I really~ wanted to write it, because her birthday was just about 3 days ago and I want to gift her this One Shot as well for supporting me so much and~ to celebrate her birthday!! o(^w^)o
> 
> So HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!!! I hope you enjoy it!! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

“Hajime. Are you sure, that you really want to do this?” Tooru looked a bit worried as he watched Iwaizumi approach the Friesian Horse, that was tied to one of the paddock’s poles, which was located behind the Oikawa’s residence.

 

“You said, that you trust this horse, right?” The Alpha looked back over his shoulder at the chestnut haired male, who blinked at him in a short moment of surprise, before nodding in confirmation.

 

“I do. I would trust Tobio-chan with my life, if I had to.”

 

“Then I have to gain his trust, if I want to take you with me.” Hajime stated with a light chuckle escaping the back of his throat. “Because I do believe, that you would want to bring him along, when we’d leave for you to see the ‘outside world’.”

 

Tooru couldn’t help the blush taking over his cheeks, when he remembered their conversation from just about a week ago. It was still fresh in his mind and every time he thought about it his heart would threaten to leap out of his chest. So suddenly, that it almost frightened him. He had never felt this way before. Had never been so intrigued with any other Alpha, that his parents introduced to him. 

 

But Hajime…

 

He had been different from the start.

 

* * *

 

_ When they time had come to part on that day a week ago the Omega supposedly hadn’t been able to hide his disappointment well enough as he suddenly had felt two fingers pressing against the underside of his chin, so his gaze was lifted and collided with a sea of emerald green. _

 

_ Hajime’s voice was soothing when he spoke the following, alluring words all while never taking his eyes off Tooru’s, who had looked at him full of hope. “I promise to come back soon. Wait for me, Tooru.” _

 

_ The helpless Omega had to force his heart to calm down at the pure honesty in the other’s voice, while the Alpha reached up and cupped his cheek to gently stroke over the smooth, heated skin causing Tooru to lean into the touch, while they smiled at each other bashfully. _

 

_ Both of them hadn’t noticed their fathers looking at one another with a knowing glint in their eyes. _

 

_ General Iwaizumi and his son left shortly after their little exchange and the following days Tooru was in a constant daze. His mother even had to send him to his room once, because even though he had been supposed to help her cleaning the house she had found him daydreaming on multiple occasions during the day, until she couldn’t take it anymore and sent him to rest with a soft, knowing smile on her lips. _

 

_ It took 7 days for the Alpha to return and even if he got amused glances from his brother, Akihiko, and rather a confused look from his nephew, Takeru, Tooru hadn’t been able to control his excitement bubbling up inside of him. _

 

_ “Your husband has returned, Tooru.” _

 

_ “Onii-chan!” _

 

_ “Eh? You got married Tooru-nii-chan? Why wasn’t I invited?” His nephew had asked believing what his father had said. _

 

_ “Not you too, Takeru.” The Omega had groaned in defeat, when even his nephew got dragged into this. _

 

_ When Hajime had entered the living room both, father and son, were laughing at Tooru, which caused the Alpha to raise an eyebrow in question, but before he could even have had the chance to ask what was going on he had already been dragged out of the living room by an embarrassed Omega. _

 

* * *

 

That’s how they had ended up behind the Oikawa’s house in the garden and it had been a rather comfortable silence between them, until once again, like last week, Tobio had interrupted their sweet time with disapproving neighing. This seemed to remind Hajime of the task he had laid upon himself, which was gaining the dark horse’s trust. Tooru had tried to talk him out of it, but without success.

 

“Mh.” The Omega squeezed his eyes shut abruptly when Hajime once again had to jump out of the way of Tobio snapping at him. This was really not good for his heart, because with every attempt he feared, that the Alpha could get hurt.

 

And just as he tried to convince himself, that it wouldn’t happen, his eyes snapped open when he heard a thud of something falling to the floor and a painful groan following right after. His heart leaped up into his throat when he saw Hajime on the floor, which had him jump to his feet immediately and rush to the Alpha’s side.

 

“Hajime! Are you alright?” Kneeling down next to the seemingly a little dazed male Tooru gently forced the general’s son to look up at him by cupping his cheeks. He let his eyes roam over the tanned skin to spot any wound, that could have been caused by the fall.

 

Blinking a few times to clear his vision again Hajime slowly brought up a hand to wrap it around the Omega’s and let a calm smile take over his features. “Don’t worry, Tooru. I’m okay. He just gave me a little bit of a fright. He’s a feisty one after all!”

 

The chestnut haired couldn’t suppress the little, breathy laugh on the remark of Tobio’s personality, before worry etched onto his face once again and even though his heart was beating rapidly at the closeness to Hajime and the fact he was touching the Apha without hesitation, he wanted to voice out his worries. “Hajime…

 

“I know, that you want to gain Tobio-chan’s trust and it really makes me happy, that you are willing to try. But...I’ve known Tobio since he was a little foal and he was never one to really give his trust away easily. It took years for my brother to be even allowed to get close to him.” Tooru cascaded a short glance to the side at the Friesian horse, which was looking at both of them intensely. “Tobio-chan is very protective of me and it would be great if you two could get along, but…” He stroked his thumb gently over Hajime’s tan skin. “I don’t want you to get hurt in the process.”

 

Both, not only Hajime but also Tobio, were stunned into silence. For the horse itself it was a moment of shock, because Tooru had never shown such affection to the other Alphas, that he had met and chased away with a few snaps of his teeth and kicks of his hind legs. But this particular Alpha seemed different and it made the Friesian horse puff out gusts of air in thought, while he watched the further exchange between his owner and the other.

 

Iwaizumi himself needed a few moments to gather his thoughts again, before his confused features melted into a gentle expression and he took one of Tooru’s hands from his cheek to plant a kiss against the inner palm, only to lace their fingers together afterwards under the Omega’s watchful eyes. “It might not make any sense to you, but...I really want to gain your horse’s trust. Because I want Tobio to understand, that just as much as he wants to keep you safe, I want to do the same. I want him to trust me with your safety and…” He laughed lowly in a way, that made Tooru’s heart to want to leap out of his chest. “I guess it would not be the best for your horse to despise me, if I take you onto the promised journey to see the world.”

 

“No…” The Omega giggled softly with a blush spreading over his cheeks after a moment. “That really wouldn’t be convenient. I wouldn’t want Tobio-chan to suddenly kick you in the dirt or something.”

 

“Someone’s getting cheeky, huh?” Hajime remarked with a grin edging on his lips as he reached up and pinched Tooru’s nose, which had the Omega giggling in delight and swatting the Alpha’s hand away playfully.

 

Seeing this Tobio flattened his ears back against his head and wagged his long tail thoughtfully. His owner really seemed to like this man. He had never seen him act around someone this openly besides his family. Maybe this Alpha was good for him after all and he should give him a chance…

 

After their little, playful moment Hajime let his expression fall into a more serious one again as he stroked his thumb over Tooru’s knuckles, while looking into those chocolate brown eyes, that still stared at him with worry. “Let me try it one more time and if it doesn’t work we can go back, okay?”

 

Tooru nervously bit down onto his bottom lip, while he pushed a long lock of chestnut coloured hair behind his ear. He knew, that in the end he couldn’t change the Alpha’s mind, so he gave in with a sigh. “Okay. One more try.”

 

He watched nervously, after Iwaizumi had helped him back up on his feet, as he approached Tobio once more, but something seemed...off. Every time before, when Hajime tried to get close to him, the horse would immediately try to get out of his range, but not this time. He was almost too calm and it confused Tooru.

 

Meanwhile Tobio stared right into the human’s eyes, that looked at him with a calm expression as he slowly reached out to touch the black fur, that covered his body. He didn’t retreat from Hajime’s fingers this time as they touched the soft surface of his fur.

 

The Alpha was just as confused, when he suddenly could lay his hand outspread onto the horse’s neck and looked up into its dark eyes with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Changed your mind, that I’m not that threatening after all, huh?”

 

The horse blew a gust of air against the human’s chest as Tooru walked up with a confused expression on his face. “I don’t understand. He was almost furious to not let you touch him a minute ago…”

 

“Now, is that a bad thing?” The Alpha asked in return an amused glint in his eyes, while the Omega shook his head immediately in denial.

 

“Of course not. I’m just confused. Tobio-chan isn’t one to change his mind so su-Ah!”

 

The sudden loss of solid ground under his feet lead Tooru to let out an embarrassing squeak as he felt strong hands holding onto his waist and lifting him up onto Tobio’s back. “H-Hajime!”

 

Said male looked up into the Omega’s face with an overwhelming smile, that had the blush on his face grow even darker and his insides twisted at this picture of pure handsomeness. He had to hold a hand up against his rapidly beating heart as a question flew through his mind.

 

_ Was it possible for someone to fall in love so quickly, when it felt so right? _

 

“Come. Let’s get you both back to the house. I’m sure that Tobio is tired from the day and your mother will have dinner ready soon.” Tooru couldn’t think of an answer as he was still caught up in his own thoughts, but held carefully onto Tobio’s mane, when the Alpha started to lead the horse down the path towards the Oikawa’s residence.

 

The sun was already starting to set when they arrived at the gate to the stables, where Hajime brought the Friesian horse to a halt and was just about to reach up to help Tooru back down as a sudden jolt in the horse’s body caused the Omega to lose his balance and fall forward.

 

The shocked loud gathering at the back of Tooru’s throat wasn’t even able to leave his mouth, because he never fell to the floor but was caught safely by a pair of strong arms, that belonged to none other than Hajime. Out of sheer reflex the Omega wrapped his own arms around the Alpha’s neck, so they were even closer when he blinked his eyes open again.

 

The both of them got lost in each other’s eyes as the world around them seemed to stop. Chocolate brown melted away under the gaze of royal, emerald green, while Tooru felt the soft touch of calloused fingers on his long locks, he himself carding his own through the short hair on Hajime’s nape. He noticed the Alpha’s eyes flickering down to his lips causing the blush on his cheeks to darken, while he had to bite the inside of his bottom lip feeling not only his, but also Hajime’s heart beating rapidly against his rib cage.

 

Tooru’s eyes were just about to flutter close, because he noticed the Alpha starting to lean in, as the sudden clearing of a throat jerked both of them out of there little trance and made them scramble out of each other’s arms, when they spotted Tooru’s grandmother standing at the entrance to the house.

 

The old woman smiled at them gently and waved them over. “Come, kids. Your mother just has finished dinner, Tooru.” She discarded her gaze to the Alpha, that was trying to force the furious blush overtaking his face down. “I presume you will be staying, Hajime?”

 

Her question felt like it had more meaning than just a simple dinner, but whatever it was Hajime knew the answer as his hand found Tooru’s to intertwine their fingers. “I would love to stay for dinner, Oikawa-san.”

 

As the two followed the elder Omega inside the younger couldn’t help but squeeze the Alpha’s hand and with the expression Hajime wore as he looked back over his shoulder at Tooru, so gentle and adoring, he believed he found his answer.

 

_ Yes, he believed it was. _

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

**_Omake:_ **

 

‘Ehhhh, what's this? Tobio accepting another human? Who are you and what did you do to grumpy, old Tobio?’

 

The Friesian horse looked up with a roll of his eyes as a ball of orange fur jumped into his vision after the three humans had retreated to the inside of the house.

 

‘What do you want, Baka-Shouyou?’

 

The orange fured dog let itself sink into a sitting position after he had jumped up onto a bale of hay and wagged its tail excitedly.

 

‘I just saw you practically shoving our owner into the arms of another human. You never accepted someone else being near Tooru before. Why him?’

 

Tobio let a thoughtful gust of air escape his snout as he trotted into the inside of the stable, Shouyu close on his feet.

 

‘I don’t really know. But I’ve never seen Tooru look at another human like he looked at this one. All the others, that came before him, I always had to chase away, because Tooru didn’t like them. But this one...I can feel he wants him to stay.’

 

‘So you decided to be nice to him for Tooru’s sake. Awwww~ Tobio-chan, that’s so sweet.’

 

With a yelp Shouyou jumped out of the way of Tobio’s hoof and ran back into the house, where Takeru was already waiting to pet and feed him. While waiting for his food the dog threw a glance at his owner and began to understand what Tobio had meant.

 

_ Tooru’s smile had never looked so bright and genuine before. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, that Omake was a last minute idea I had before I went over to AO3 just a few minutes ago! A short interaction between Horse!Kageyama and Dog!Hinata! X'D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed~ this little One Shot and stay tuned, there might be coming some more in the future! Who knows~ ;3
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading, for the Kudos and Bookmarks! They really mean a lot to me! o(^w^)o  
> Until next time I'll be signing out, so see you soon! Cha Ne~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	3. Festival Of Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival for the beginning of sping is drawing nearer and nearer. And with it coming closer Tooru has to make a decision for himself, that might change life forever! And his sister-in-law takes a good part in it helping him to decide what to do.
> 
> Also an old friend of Tooru makes a surprise appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho guys! (/^w^)/  
> I am finally back with another One Shot for this little serious. And picking up where we had left off last time, this OS has Tooru making an important choice with the help of his sister-in-law, who I gave the name Yuna. :3  
> Also an old friend of him will make an appearance and at the very end you will see how Akihiko truly feels about Iwaizumi. *pats his shoulder* He's not ready yet, guys!
> 
> But~ without further ado I'll present to you 'Festival of Choices'!  
> I hope you'll enjoy! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

“Mommy?”

 

“Yes, Takeru?”

 

“What is Tooru-Nii-chan doing?”

 

“What do you mean, dear?”

 

“There.” Takeru lifted his hand from where it was resting in his lap and pointed at his uncle, who was just hurrying by the living room, while humming a joyful tune to himself with a Kimono pressed close to his chest. “He’s acting all weird since this morning.”

 

“Oh.” When she followed her son’s gesture, Yuna had to lift a hand up to her mouth to suppress a giggle seeing how lost in his own world Tooru was. “Well, that can be easily answered. Do you remember what tomorrow is?”

 

“Mhhhh...No.” The child in front of her answered truthfully, after having thought about it for a few moments.

 

“Tomorrow is the festival, where we welcome the soon to be coming spring.”

 

“Ooooh, isn’t that the festival where you met daddy for the first time?” Takeru asked in an excited manner as he turned around in his mother’s lap to be able to look up at her properly.

 

Yuna smiled fondly at the brought up memory, while carding her fingers through her son’s short hair and nodded. “Yes. Many years ago I met your father there for the first time and it changed my life forever.”

 

“Mh. ‘Cause now you’re married and you have me!” The boy’s bright smile melted the female Omega’s heart as she could see her husband more and more in Takeru every day.

 

“That is exactly it. And I do think, that this is the reason Tooru is so excited as well.”

 

“Oh? Because of mommy and daddy’s first meeting?”

 

“Hmh. More of, that the festival has a deep meaning for both your father and your uncle. _And_ General Iwaizumi said, that he will be visiting with his family this year.”

 

“Oh…..Hah! Hajime is coming!” Takeru exclaimed excitedly after he had connected all the dots together, which caused Yuna to laugh softly.

 

“Yes, indeed. Hajime will be arriving tomorrow in the afternoon and your uncle is very excited to see him again.”

 

The boy looked from his mother out in the hallway, where from he could still hear the low humming of Tooru’s voice. He himself was excited, that Hajime would be joining them, because he had grown quite fond of the Alpha since he had visited a lot more frequently over the past 2 months.

 

Takeru knew, that his uncle was the reason for the many visits, because he recognized the way the general’s son looked at his uncle from how his father looked at his mother sometimes. So full of adoration.

 

Deep down Takeru wanted his uncle to be as happy as his parents. He knew Hajime would make Tooru happy.

 

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow!

* * *

“How do I look?”

 

“Tooru.”

 

“Is my hair alright like this?”

 

“Tooru.”

 

“Oh god, I’m not ready at all!”

 

“Tooru.” Stepping up to her younger brother-in-law Yuna gently took the comb out of the panicking Omega’s hand and smiled softly at him through the mirror. “Would you calm down for a second? You look absolutely stunning.”

 

“But…” He tried to contradict, though was quickly silenced with a meaningful glance, after which he leaned back with a deep sigh.

 

“No, Tooru. I mean it, when I say, that your beauty is beyond words right now.” Yuna said as she brushed through the Omega’s long, soft locks of hair. “Surely a lot of Alpha’s will look at you today at the festival.”

 

She could spot Tooru biting his lip due to the mirror, before he raised his voice in a quiet whisper. “I don’t want any Alpha to notice me. Not really…”

 

“What about Hajime then?”

 

The female Omega had to hold back a giggle, when she saw a certain redness appear on her brother-in-law’s cheeks. “Hajime’s different.”

 

“How so?” She was honestly curious, because ever since those had met two and a half months ago now, Tooru had never been livelier.

 

“I...can’t really tell. It’s just…” The younger boy looked up at his sister-in-law through the mirror, before he dropped his gaze again with a slight shrug. “It’s just, that he doesn’t see me as a regular Omega. For him it seems almost like, I’m his equal. He never talks down to me. And even when I make a witty remark, he doesn’t scold me for not ‘being like an Omega is supposed to be’. He laughs it off or replies with an equally sarcastic saying.” Yuna watched a dreamy smile blossom on Tooru’s lips. “He’s just so different from other Alphas, that I met.”

 

Yuna didn’t know what to say at first while she finished brushing the male Omega’s hair. Only when she set the comb aside and grabbed one of the hair accessoires, she raised her voice again.

 

“You know, Tooru. Back then, when I met your brother, I felt the same.” Yuna started as she recalled her memories. “In some cases Omegas are only seen as a prized trophy. The more beautiful and obedient they are, the more praise gets the Alpha for possessing such a ‘good wife’. But Akihiko...He was never like that. From the moment we met, I knew, that he was different than the other men my father had introduced to me before.”

 

She gently pushed the accessoire into Tooru’s chestnut brown locks, before placing her hands on his shoulders and locked eyes with him through the mirror. “To this day I never once regretted telling him how I felt back then. And I do think, that you should do the same. Be the keeper of your own happiness, Tooru.”

 

A slight layer of doubt covered Tooru’s eyes as he looked into Yuna’s and he let a shaky breath pass his lips, while gripping the sleeves of his kimono tightly. “Do you...Do you think he will accept my feelings?”

 

“Dear, I have seen how he looks at you and if he doesn’t feel the same, then you can blame it all on me.”

 

Tooru searched for any kind of doubt in his sister-in-law’s gaze, but couldn’t find the slightest hint of it, so he allowed a tiny smile to appear on his lips as he reached up and pulled her down into a gentle hug. “Thank you, Yuna.”

 

“You’re welcome, Tooru.” She whispered into his ear. “And don’t worry. I’ll keep your brother and Takeru busy.”

 

Both of them couldn’t contain their giggles at that statement, which left Akihiko confused, who was just passing by his little brother’s room.

* * *

To say, that Tooru was nervous, was truly an understatement.

 

The closer the beginning of the festival drew, the more he could feel his heartbeat quickening. It was beating so loud, that he even feared others might hear it as he strolled past the people, that had already gathered for the festivity to start.

 

His mind still played over the words, his sister-in-law had said, again and again, because on the one side the Omega knew, that he had to take his chance, but on the other side there was always this fear of rejection fixated in the back of his mind.

 

“Hah...What should I do?” Tooru sighed to himself as he passed a group of playing children. He really wasn’t getting anywhere with his thoughts right now and it surely wouldn’t take long anymore until General Iwaizumi and his family would arrive.

 

And that would include Hajime.

 

Tooru bit down on his bottom lip in search for a solution to his problem, when he suddenly bumped into someone, that almost left him staggering to the ground, if there wouldn’t have been a strong hand to catch him.

 

“Careful there now.”

 

“I’m really sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was-” The Omega started to apologize, but didn’t finish his sentence, when he looked up into familiar, almond coloured eyes. “Yuuji-chan?”

 

The Alpha in question, Terushima Yuuji, winked at him grinning slyly. “Hey there, Tooru.”

 

“I thought you wouldn’t be back for another month.”

 

“Ah, you know how things go with my old man.” Terushima shrugged and stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his Yukata. “The one day he says, that we will continue travelling. The next he realizes how much he misses my mum and we’re on our way back. Same old, same new.”

 

Tooru couldn’t hold back a giggle at that statement and shook his head with an amused smile on his lips. “You’re father never changes, does he? Neither do you?”

 

Terushima didn’t answer right away as he let his eyes swipe over the Omega’s physical form, which made the chestnut haired boy squirm a bit. _Was something wrong with the way he looked?_

 

“You have changed though, Tooru.” The Alpha finally spoke up again as he leaned in closer. “You got even more beautiful, since that one time I tried to ask you out. Care to change your mind, hm?”

 

He blinked at the blond quite confused, since he hadn’t expected a comment like that, but soon enough shook his head giggling. “You’re still such a flirt, Yuuji-chan. My answer is still ‘No’, even-Ah!”

 

His sentence got cut short when suddenly Terushima’s arm wrapped around his waist and drew him closer to the Alpha’s body, who was now mere centimetres away from his face.

 

“Aw, come on, Tooru. Don’t leave me hanging like that.” The blond murmured in an alluring voice, that had dropped a few octaves from its usual, cheerful tone.

 

The Omega stared straight into the Alpha’s eyes and even as Terushima’s gaze intensified he didn’t break their eye contact. This might have worked against him a few years ago, but ever since then Tooru had learned to not back down immediately.

 

Before he could form an answer though another arm, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, wrapped around his form and pulled him out of the surprised Alpha’s grasp. Tooru himself gasped in shock and whipped his head around, only to be confrontated with the burning gaze of Iwaizumi.

 

“Hajime…”

 

The black haired Alpha though didn’t seem to notice him right now as his eyes were locked onto Terushima, who held up his hands rather quickly in defense.

 

“Hey, man. No need to glare at me like that.” The blond said in a careless voice, which was not the best choice of tone as it got Iwaizumi to shoot a growl in his direction. “Or growl. I wasn’t going to do anything to him.”

 

Tooru could feel, that Terushima’s words weren’t doing anything to calm the glaring Alpha down. He took a deep breath and carefully placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, so that he finally turned his gaze to the Omega.

 

“Calm down, Hajime. Yuuji-chan wouldn’t do anything to me.” He smiled up at the black haired Alpha. “Besides...He also does have a-”

 

“Yuuji!”

 

Terushima visibly stiffened when a sudden, female voice interrupted the situation and all of their heads whipped around to see a short, brown haired Omega walking up to them with hurried steps.

 

“Ugh?! Hana!”

 

“How dare you just leave me behind like that? I was worried something might have happened to you, after you vanished so suddenly and I couldn’t find you anywhere.” She scolded him in a harsh, yet concerned voice, which led the blond Alpha to lower his head guiltily.

 

“‘M sorry. I just saw Tooru here walking around and wanted to-”

 

“Tooru?” At this Hana finally looked over at the other two and was greeted with the picture of Tooru smiling at her calmly, while a to her unknown Alpha stood very close to him. The moment she registered the arm around the male Omega’s waist her eyes widened slightly. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I hope Yuuji didn’t disturb you two.”

 

“Oh no, no, Hana-chan.” Tooru laughed quietly into his hand. “Hajime had just arrived, when Yuuji-chan stepped a little bit over his boundaries.”

 

“Wha-Yuuji!”

 

“Tooru!” Terushima whined at the male Omega. “Now she’s gonna scold me again.”

 

“Serves you right. You shouldn’t leave your fiancé alone like that. Who knows what might happen, because there are a lot of unmated Alphas here during the festival.” Tooru said in a soft voice, while speaking out of first hand experience from years prior.

 

The blond Alpha looked back and forth between both Omegas, before he gave in with a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, that I left you just like that, Hana. I got a little too excited.”

 

He looked almost surprised when a lean hand took his and he was confronted with a soft smile from the only girl in their round. “It’s okay, Yuuji. Just promise me not to run off like that again.”

 

“Promise.” To prove his words he leaned forward placing a gentle kiss against her forehead, while intertwining their hands.

 

Only then he looked over at Tooru and Iwaizumi again, whereas the latter was still giving him a suspicious look, but then focused on his friend. “Well then, Tooru, I’m off. Enjoy the festival with loverboy over there. See ya!”

 

Terushima laughed when he heard the other Alpha grumble behind him and for that gladly took the light smack against his arm by Hana.

 

With one last glance over his shoulder at the pair he thought to himself.

 

_You never had anything to fear. I’m just a friend, who likes to tease. But you should step up your game._

* * *

“I’m really sorry for Yuuji-chan. He has always been like this, but Hana-chan got him a little bit under control now.” Tooru spoke softly as he walked alongside Iwaizumi down one of the streets, that was filled with music and dozens of people.

 

After they had said their goodbyes to Terushima and Hana there had been quite some explaining to do and Tooru was very glad, that he had gotten the General’s son to calm down again. He wouldn’t have wanted a fight to break out.

 

“It’s alright. It was just, that...when I saw you so close to him and you looked quite uncomfortable...then I...just acted without thinking.” The black haired Alpha confessed rather bashfully rubbing the side of his neck.

 

The chestnut haired Omega smiled to himself at those words. It was always such a fluttering feeling to hear how honest Iwaizumi was with him. Even though they had just known each other for a little bit over 2 months now, it already felt like they had for a lifetime. Tooru could be himself around Iwaizumi. Now…

 

If only he could jump over his shadow like he had promised Yuna.

 

…

 

“Tooru/Hajime?”

 

Both of them looked at each other in surprise, when they began to talk at the same time and erupted into fits of laughter only moments later. What a coincidence, really.

 

“You first.” Iwaizumi said after he had calmed down again first and made an inviting gesture in Tooru’s direction.

 

The Omega felt his heartbeat quicken when he got reminded of what he was going to say and he could feel himself grasping one of his long locks, which he started to twirl around his pointer finger out of nervousness.

 

“I was...I was wondering if you would want to go up to the shrine? T-There is a good spot, where you can look out all over the village. It’s beautiful. Especially when the sun is setting...like right now.” He finished in a quiet voice glancing up at Iwaizumi shyly.

 

The Alpha seemed surprised at the request, but smiled at him nonetheless after a few moments holding out a hand for the Omega to take. “I would love to, Tooru. Shall we?”

 

“Yes!”

* * *

When they reached said spot Tooru felt immediately more at ease. He had always come here with his family, when he was little and held very fond memories with this particular place surrounded by a couple of cherry blossom trees.

 

And it also was the place, where not only his father had proposed to his mother, but as well where Yuna had told his brother about her feelings.

 

This really was a magical spot for their family.

 

Maybe it would bring him luck too.

 

Tooru was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn’t see Iwaizumi glancing at him every now and then. Until the Alpha decided to speak up.

 

“What got you so wrapped up in your mind?”

 

“Mh!” The Omega squeaked in surprise and looked over at the other with widened eyes. “W-What?”

 

“You’re twirling your hair.” The General’s son copied the motion in mid air. “And I’ve learned, that you’re always thinking or worrying about something, when you do that.”

 

“O-Oh. I do?” He had never noticed that particular habit before, but it apparently was true as Iwaizumi nodded his head chuckling in amusement.

 

“So?”

 

“Ah. I-It’s nothing.” Tooru tried to quickly change the subject, though the Alpha didn’t seem like he’d let it go that easily, so he gave in with a sigh and looked out towards the setting sun. “I was just remembering how much this place actually means to my family.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It holds a lot of memories for me, but especially for my parents and brother.” A small, fond smile played around his lips, when he let his mind drift away. “I remember my mother telling me stories of how she would always come here as a young girl and meet a very strange boy, that dreamt to be a strong soldier one day despite his fragile body. She would meet him here every other day at sunset.”

 

“Was that boy your father?”

 

“Yes.” Tooru giggled in response and looked over at Iwaizumi briefly. “Would you believe me, when I say, that back then no one really believed my father could achieve his goal? Everyone thought, that he was just a dreamer. But my father...He never gave up on his dream and promised my mother, who he had come to love and who supported him all this time through, that he’d make her his wife, when he would return from war in victory. He promised her this right under these trees. And a year later he came back as a hero. Oikawa Keisuke had proven everyone wrong and a few months past his return he married the love of his life.”

 

“Sounds like he achieved what he had wanted.” Iwaizumi spoke in a soft voice to not disturb the Omega in his story.

 

“Mh. And shortly after my brother was born, who was also confessed to under these trees.” Tooru’s gaze fell down into his lap, where he played with his fingers absentmindedly. “Yuna, my sister-in-law, worked up the courage to confront Akihiko with her feelings and they’ve been happy ever since.” He fell silent for a moment, before he continued a tad bit more quiet. “One day...I also want to bring a loved one up here and tell them how I feel about them.”

 

He didn’t know if Iwaizumi had heard him, but if he did he was playing it off well as he was staring straight ahead into the sunset, when Tooru lifted his eyes to look at him.

 

_Like you._

 

…

 

“What?”

 

At this the Omega looked over to Iwaizumi in confusion, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Huh?”

 

“...What did you just say?”

 

Tooru blinked at the General’s son in confusion not quite knowing what he was talking about, until realization hit him full force and he straight up blushed a deep shade of red. “Y-You heard that?”

 

“If you said, that…” The black haired male started out slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’d like to bring someone up here one day to tell them about your feelings, like...like me. Then...Yes.”

 

Right at that point Tooru was praying for the ground to open up and swallow him as a whole, because not only had the other heard his statement, but also his tiny confession, that he had merely whispered.

 

_Oh god. What had he done?_

 

But Iwazumi was not looking at him with rejection or anything like that, rather with more of a curious expression, which gave the Omega hope as he guided his gaze up to look into the Alpha’s eyes.

 

_Was this how Yuna had felt back then? When she was about to bare her heart to his brother, the Alpha she loved._

 

_There was no turning back now, was there?_

 

“Then...you heard right.” Tooru admitted in a quiet voice. “I know, that we haven’t known each other for a long time. Only about 10 weeks. But...ever since I met you, I’ve felt like there’s something between us, that I can’t put into words. Like I’ve known you for my entire life. It’s crazy, right?” He tried to play it off with a breathless laugh as he avoided Iwaizumi’s gaze. “I’m not sure how I am supposed to do this. I’ve never...I...”

 

He took one last deep breath, before he raised his gaze one more time and let a soft smile slip onto his lips. “I’ve fallen for you, Hajime.”

 

_There. He had said it._

 

Emerald eyes widened in shock as he kept staring into them. He didn’t want to back down. Not this time. He wanted to face Iwaizumi’s response with a brave face.

 

But the longer the silence lasted the more his self confidence started to waver, until he finally gave in and let his gaze drop to the floor. His thumbs were nervously circling around each other as he waited for Iwaizumi to speak up.

 

“Tooru.” He finally said after a few more beats of silence. “Look at me.”

 

This time the Omega refused with a light shake of his head, but soon felt warm fingers grasping his chin and gently turning his head, so he was staring into this emerald coloured orbs again, that he had come to love.

 

“Don’t you want to hear my answer?” Iwaizumi asked him in a soft voice, which would have made Tooru’s knees weaken if he hadn’t been already sitting.

 

“I’m afraid to hear it. That it might not be what I hope for.” He answered truthfully in a quivering voice, while swallowing down the lump, that was forming in his throat.

 

“Then let my answer not be a spoken one.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

Tooru blinked in confusion at the request, but let them fall shut slowly nonetheless trusting the Alpha. He sat there for quite a few moments, already asking himself if something was going to happen, when he suddenly felt the pressure of something soft against his lips.

 

The Omega gasped in surprise and was about to pull back, but a hand cupping his cheek and a whispered “Don’t” kept him from it. The raspiness of the voice sent a shiver down his spine, while his mind tried to process what was happening.

 

He was being kissed. By none other than Iwaizumi, who he had just confessed to a mere minutes ago. It felt like heaven, when the Alpha’s slightly chapped lips moved against his own and he could linger in this feeling forever, but far too soon the other pulled away, which left Tooru biting his bottom lip in longing.

 

His heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage when Tooru opened his eyes again and was immediately confronted with the Alpha smiling down at him. The pouring heat in his cheeks was indescribable and a blinding smile took over his face when Iwaizumi leaned down to press their foreheads together and whispered. “Was that answer enough, Tooru?”

 

“Yes. Yes, it was, Hajime.” He replied in an equally quiet voice as he leaned into the hand, that was still cupping his cheek, and nuzzled into it with a tiny, happy giggle. He could hear Iwaizumi chuckle in reply, but didn’t worry about it this time.

 

When their eyes met again a content smile was present on each of their faces and Tooru bit his bottom lip nervously under the General son’s gentle stare. “W-What?”

 

“Nothing.” The black haired male shook his head in response, while his free hand reached forward to take hold of the Omega’s hand and lace their fingers together. “Just thinking about how lucky I am…” He lifted their intertwined hands to press a kiss against the back of Tooru’s. “To have met you.”

 

Tooru’s heart fluttered in his chest at the words and he really didn’t know what to answer at all, so he did the only thing his lovestruck mind could come up with at the moment. He leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against Iwaizumi’s, which caught the other visibly off-guard, but he soon relaxed and reciprocated the surprise kiss.

 

The kiss wasn’t perfect, but it was all that Tooru could have ever dreamed of. Feeling Iwaizumi’s chapped lips moving against his own again sent his mind into spheres so high up, that he felt lightheaded. And with their intertwined hands trapped against both of their chests between their bodies he could feel, that the Alpha’s heart was beating just as fast as his own.

 

Right at this moment Tooru felt as if nothing could make him happier.

 

_And little did he know, that Hajime felt exactly the same._

 

 

 

  
Omake:

“What does that punk think he’s doing to MY little brother?”

 

“Akihiko, dear, please calm down.”

 

“Calm down?! Yuna! This cretin of an Alpha is molesting Tooru!”

 

“Hah…”

 

“Mommy? Why is Daddy screaming so much?”

 

Yuna looked down at her son with a sigh falling from her lips, while the little boy was looking up at her with a curious expression. “Because your father doesn’t know, when it is time to let go.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yuna!” Akihiko exclaimed in an upset voice as he turned around from where he was shamelessly spying on Tooru and Hajime. His wife looked at him with an unimpressed stare. “What?”

 

“Why exactly are you doing this, Akihiko?”

 

“Because I want to keep Tooru save.” The Alpha responded without a flicker of hesitation, while Yuna crossed her arms raising an eyebrow curiously.

 

“Don’t you think Tooru is old enough to make his own decisions?”

 

“I never said anything else, but…” At this Akihiko turned around again and trained his eyes on the two lovebirds up the hill. “You can never be too sure.”

 

“...” Yuna didn’t even know what to say anymore, so she gave it up with a deep sigh, before she looked down at Takeru with a soft smile. “How about we leave your father here alone and I’ll buy you a caramel apple, hm?”

 

This brightened up the boy’s bored expression immediately and he reached for his mother’s hand. “Yes! Maybe we’ll find Yuuji and Hana-san again. Bye daddy!”

 

Akihiko himself didn’t even notice, that his wife and son went along without him, but was rather fuming on the inside when he had to watch his brother grow closer to General Iwaizumi’s son than he would like.

 

“Just you wait, Iwaizumi Hajime. The last word has not been spoken yet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here we are at the end!!  
> Oh my gosh, I gotta say writing the confession was so much fun. I had my heart beating faster the whole time! <3  
> That Omake in the end was again a '10 minutes before I posted this' idea. Akihiko has entered protective brother mode. We're all in for a ride! XD Also someone let me smother Takeru in cuddles, because he's so cute!! <3  
> And Terushima made an appearance. I love this guy and he just fit in the scene wonderfully. Plus the wonderful person I have gifted this little series to has brought up the idea of entering him. :D
> 
> Oh! If anyone is wondering how I picture Tooru in this OS. Here's a picture:  
> http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/154817967356/commissions-patreon-redbubble  
> (I commissioned the artist to draw him and he turned out absolutely beautiful!! <3)
> 
> I also want to thank everyone, that has left Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks and Subscriptions for this. Thank you so much!! <3333  
> We'll see each other in the next OS, which will, little sneak peek, involve the promised 'world'. Cha Ne~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
